


Friendly Impact?

by orphan_account



Series: Friendly Impact? [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - In the Veil, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, RMWT, still the same
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 21:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12491548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Say, Jade had accidentally hindered the ship- slowing it down significantly- so much so, they have enough time to prepare to jump on the passing meteor, in which is housing the others. As in others- I mean the whole gang, well I mean, the ones who are still alive. Join the Trolls and Humans and watch their shenanigans, love, comedy, tragedy attacks as they travel along the Veil.





	Friendly Impact?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Real Men Wear Tights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/469179) by [Bananaramses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bananaramses/pseuds/Bananaramses), [SergeantMeow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SergeantMeow/pseuds/SergeantMeow). 
  * Inspired by [Still the Same](https://archiveofourown.org/works/278137) by [Cannibal_Wings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cannibal_Wings/pseuds/Cannibal_Wings). 



> Hey, this is Athen. This is based off, and inspired by two magnificent stories-  
> Still The Same  
> Real Men Wear Tights.  
> So, please check them out! This is somewhat of my way of merging said universes together- and adding my own aspects. Though I do lack in the “writing” department- so I apologise for the hindrances. The Links in the end.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Metor-like silhouette is creeping from the distance. Thanks to Jade- it’s beginning to grow bigger- oh what a heinous day- or is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH I SUCK AT ARCHIVE.

Homestuck:  
Be: John  
You become John Egbert, the “Friend-Leader” Of The currently-split-group. He is a human. What else should he be?  
John peered out his room, glancing at the hazy, green flooded sky. His eyes glazed in a cloudy mist. His unconscious swimming deep in thought. He was swimming in a sea of doubt, distraught, happiness, or lack thereof. His subconscious, on the other side of the scale, was paying unwanted attention to his unpacked surroundings, he had spotted a black dot, sitting in the horizon. He quickly snapped out of his daze, and peered out of his small, circular water proof window, not that he needs it, and looked at the black dot, with grey accents, approaching rather quick.  
“IT’S THE METEOR” John realised, pouncing from his seat, “But how? I though Jade calculated that we were going to go at the same speed. Huh.” John scrambled to his feet, and bolted straight out of his isolated dorm. He quickly approached Davesprite  
“Why the hurry Jo-“  
And like that, he zoomed past him.  
Be: Jade  
You can’t fucking BE Jade, what the hell are you thinking? She’s also in the middle of getting the group into the next universe, in which they hope bears some fruit. Otherwise....Moving on. At the hull of the ship was Jade, deep in concentration, her eyes had an ominous white, pulsing glow, the air around her gave her a god-like and omnipotent feel. She had her grasp on the 4th wall from her old room, and thanks to Jadesprite, it had a hole in it, which was necessarily good for this situation, Jade didn’t know if the ship would hold its ground against a 10 feet thick sheet of glass, in which were enlarged due to the fact she was making it bigger, and still, none the less survive the impact, so- some what of a thanks. But Jadesprite did die on Skia? Or so she thinks. Jade proceeds to enlarge the wall, making it so that they could fit. So how about some leeway? Just to make sure...  
“Wait- no stop! ARGGHH! Why is is to hard to control this stupid power when it comes to big things? “I guess that Jade is to blame. She is the one who wanted some leeway to make sure. Well, I guess we know why it’ll take three years. During the intense power crunching by Jade, the ship was slowed down, as the ship’s propellant was tapping into Jade’s reserve, and it was depleted so. So the ship continues to slow.  
“JADE, JADE JAD-“ John leaned on his knees, huffing and puffing, “TH- THE - THE SHIP- METEOR- AAAA”  
“John? John, what’s wrong?” Jade asked, her voice echoed concern  
“Ok, ok...” John’s breathing slowed, and his glasses unfogged,  
“Go on?”  
“Omaga-omaga-omago, ok so-“ John paced hastily, his voice in a giddy mess, his buck teeth exploding out of his small nook-licker - I mean mouth. Yes, that’s it.

Be: Karkat Vantas. You become Karkat Vantas, your forest of your dark hair, ruffled from your respiteblock, you sat up in your “bed”. You miss the sopor-slime. Gamzee just HAD to try and eat it. That FUCKER. You rub your eyes with your slender fingers, and the fog had cleared from your nocturnal, light sensitive eyes. A soft glow had seeped in through your respiteblock’s ajar door, you figured it was Pyrope, or Captor- wait, yes it was the latter, Sollux stood there in the hall, his hand on the door. He hadn’t seemed to notice you were awake,  
“Hey KK, KK wake u-“  
“SHUT UP YOU DISGUSTING BARKBEAST.”  
“Woah, no need to be so angry KK, I’m jutht waking you up” his pathetic lisp was lingering.  
“WHAT DO YOU NEED, CAPTOR”  
“W-well, you know the Dave kid-“  
“THE PUNY HUMAN? YES OF-FUCKING-COURSE, YOU IMBECILE. DO YOU THINK I WOULD BE SUCH A TERRIBLE HOST, AND LEADER OF THE ADORABLOODTHIRSTY IDIOTS, THAT I WOULD NOT KNOW THAT THE HUMANS ARE HERE. USE YOUR FUCKING THINKPAN, OH WAIT, YOURS IS TURNED TO PURE DUST BECAUSE OF YOUR FUCKING HELL OF A MUTATION.”  
“anyways, ‘Dave’ has.. uh ‘Taken’ Terezi”  
“HE WHAT-“  
“He has ‘taken’ Terezi”  
“IN WHICH WAY” Karkat’s voice had wavered noticeably. “CAPTOR TELL ME.”  
“He keeps calling it ‘Love’. I think it’s the human’s form of a quadrant”  
“-AND WHICH IS THAT?”  
“M-Matespritsh-ship..”  
“OH THAT FUCKER” Karkat clenched is fists, his teeth barred in great distraught and anger, burning o-so furiously inside his body. He stood up “HES GONNA DIE TO-DAY”  
“Karkat, stop- karka-“ Sollux was futile in stopping Karkat, since he was small enough to just walk under his hand and outstretched leg, and proceeded to shout a string of words, unpleasant to everyone. The trolls were already used to this, the humans... well, they’ve got another 3 years together. Might as well make it worthwhile.

Dave ended up on the floor, next to the horn pile, and had red blood streaming down his face from his head. He still had his cool shades. And hey, the muppets he captchalogged actually came in handy. Dave, Be an Idiot. Dave then proceeds to tease Karkitty about the smothering of muppets, brought upon him by the ALMIGHTY MUPPET STRIDER. Actually, that’s Bro. Anyways, Dave Strider had teased Karkat about the puppets, and the recipient had muttered a “Fuck you” and was chasing a after Dave. Hence why they are running. Are you a Fuck wit, do you have eyes. OH WAIT, YOU CANT SEE ANYTHING BECAUSE WE ARE IN A FUCKING BOOK. In a flurry of red and grey blurs, Dave and Karkat were playing a game of “Tag, you’re it” but except hostile, and there is only one “in”, Karkat. Dave had a giant lead, after Kanaya had stopped karkat for repairs, he dove into a room and locked it behind him. As the lock of the door clicked, lights faded on, shining hard light upon the well aged machinery. It seemed retro, yet... new. Strider had taken a STRIDE around the machines, and what seemed to be a ecto-biology station. And to think about it, this is one lab block. And one floor too. There are a numerous number of buildings across this meteor, in which are exactly the same. Wow. What a FUCKING GENIUS.  
then muffled screams came from the door, abruptly pausing Dave’s admiration of this meteor, and its buildings, the equiptm- wait.  
“DAVE YOU BULGELICKER, GET OUT OF THERE. I WILL, FUCKING SLIT YOUR THROAT WITH MY FINGERS IF I HAVE TO. HEY, GRUB-FUCKER. I WILL GO IN THERE IF YOU DON’T OPEN THE DOOR THIS INSTANT. DAVE YO-“  
The door rattled-“I can’t get out”  
“WHAT DO YOU MEAN ‘CAN’T GET OUT’ DAVE I FUCKING SWEAR, IF THIS IS JUST A WAY TO STOP ME FROM GOING IN, ITS NOT WORKING, HENCEFORTH YOU PINK MAMMALS ARE JUST A LOAD OF QUACKBEASTS WHO HAVE THE SAME BRAIN CAPACITY OF AMPORA. AND THATS COMPLEMENTING AMPORA.”  
“Wow dude, c’mon, not cool”  
“WHAT IS ‘NOT COOL’ DAVE? TRYING TO FIND EXCUSES TO DELAY MY FORCED ENTRY?”  
“It’s going on lockdown”  
“SHIT-“ then the whole lab decided to shut its heavy iron shutters around the whole lab, and its perimeter. Now they are Homestuck. Literally. And thanks to Dave and his great button mashing skillz- he had placed the whole crew- or what’s left at least- inside, and starving. Great. Also no one has grist- or well ,enough to create an Alchemisizer.  
“I could use tim-“  
“  
IMBECILE, DON’T. THATS AN ECTO-BIOLOGY ROOM. IF THERE IS ANY TIME SHENANIGANS TO BE DONE- THAT SHOULD BE DONE OUTSIDE. IF YOU DO IT INSIDE THAT LAB, YOU ARE JUST GOING TO CREATE ANOTHER DOOMED TIMELINE, AND MORE OF US. I DON’T NEED ANOTHER MASS LOAD OF FUCKWITS.”  
“Oh ok.”- then Dave proceeded to fuck more things up. Thanks Dave, you good for nothing piece of time shit.

John had gotten the “meteor” situation past Jade, and all were exited to meet the trolls so prematurely, and see his best bro and Rose Lalonde! Finally! He sat there for a good few minutes, contemplating about what he should say, and how he should say, and ... wait... John’s mind instantly clicked back to the farewell message in a bucket. And he had remembered that Rose had told them that trolls had a kink for buckets- oh god, what if when they arrive, there might be naked trolls humping his bucket... John shook his head in disgust, and he pictured what Karkat would’ve done with the bucket after it hit his head- his hot body, his organic curves, slender grey body, his- wait, John didn’t even know what Karkat looked like- and WHY ARE YOU THINKING ABOUT THIS. YOU AREN’T HOMO. AAAAAAAH. Well he did catch a glimpse of the hot troll- BRAIN STOP. John clenched his head, shaking it furiously, his face full of red specks, and his ears were a burning cherry red. His eyes were clenched tight, as his brain mercilessly fantasised about the other BOY leader, emphasis lol placed on BOY, AND HIS SEXY- I MEAN UGLY BODY. EW, WHY WOULD SOMEONE LOVE THAT DISGUSTING...LY HOT BODY, CUZ I KNOW I WOULD.  
“FUCK!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll try to fix things up, but, Please check out Still the Same, and RMWT.

**Author's Note:**

> https://archiveofourown.org/works/469179/chapters/21567200  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/278137/chapters/440962


End file.
